


Peacock butterfly mud bath

by YukiShirusagi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiShirusagi/pseuds/YukiShirusagi
Summary: Gabriel has been having some nice times with Nathalie, who has now been bumped up to girlfriend. Soon, he plans a beautiful date in the lovely mineral mud baths for his little peahen.
Kudos: 3





	Peacock butterfly mud bath

"oh hunny.." nathalie sancour blushed, a large, goofy smile on her face.

She was staring down at a mud pit, large and black. Pink rose petals were laid out, and chilled raspberry champagne in a bucket of ice.

"Is this why you asked me about my favorite alcohol and candle scents?" She nestled into him, her clean blazer tickling him.

"Of course.." he chuckled happily as he took off his blazer. "Now. I know how hard you work." He smirked, removing his shirt, showing his toned chest.

She blushed, wiping a small amount of blood off her nose. "Oh Hun.." she laughed. "You know how I get when you-" she was interrupted when he gently gripped her blazer.

"No words Hun, hold still~" he grinned, removing allll her clothes.

She was all blushy as he took her hands, now both naked. 

"Now, be careful." He looked over at her.

"The mud is really thick and Sometimes deep, so it's best to be mindful. Alright?" He pecked her cheek. "But when you are, you never want to leave."

"Of course hun.." she giggled as she gently dipped her foot in.

The warm, black mud gripped onto her foot. She couldn't help but admit it felt amazing already on her feet that her heels have taken over.

"Feel nice?" Gabriel grinned at her expression.

"Indeed.." she leaned on him as she started getting in all the way, the mud slowly claiming more of her body.

"Oh my god.." she muttered, the mud now cupping her breasts. She moved her waist slightly, her chest now all the way under. 

"I see you like it~" he grinned, getting in next to her and sighing. "That's nice.." he chuckled.

She started smearing mud on her arms and chest, taking a small breath and going all the way under.

Gabriel grinned, going under and hugging her waist.

Both came up, now completely covered with black, thick mud.

"Oh gabriel.." she laughed as she kissed him, yes, their lips were all muddy, but they didn't care as they melted in each others arms.

"You look so cute with that mud mask.." he laughed as both swam to the deep end.

He popped the champagne, pouring them both a bubbly glass.

"Cheers to this wonder, muddy date." He smiles.

"Cheers."

~the end~


End file.
